


A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action, Please

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry Potter, Explicit Language, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Fic, HP: EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is still recovering in hospital from Nagini’s bite. He has an unexpectedly regular visitor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> This is a gift for alisanne who, in a pm, correctly identified my hp_goldenage fic before reveals, earning a ficlet from me and requested her boys in a fluffy, sexy, getting-together fic! Basically, they started having a conversation in my head so I began jotting down the dialogue before I lost it, and then I wondered if the entire thing would actually work dialogue only... So that’s what you’ve got! It was an interesting challenge and I hope you like it. Thanks to _melodic_ for casting her reassuring eyes over this and title is stolen from Elvis, because I expect it’s what you’ll all be screaming at me by the end of this LOL ♥
> 
> Also [here on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/26791.html).

“You, again… Must you monopolise my visiting hours?”

“Sorry, I guess I missed the hordes of fans and well-wishers queuing up to see you.”

“A bit harsh, to a man in hospital, don’t you think?”

“It might be, if you cared about that sort of thing.”

“You think you know me well enough to judge that?”

“If I’m wrong, then that’s all the more reason to visit you and get to know you better, isn’t it?”

“Why are you here, Potter?”

“I told you, I misjudged you. I want to know the real you.”

“Yes, but what more could you possibly want to know? Why are you still coming here?”

“You fascinate me. Why are you still here? You seem fit.”

“Ahem, yes... Well, as you should know by now, looks can be deceiving. I am not yet deemed well enough to live on my own.”

“Don’t you have friends or fam—right, ‘course…”

“Curious.”

“What is?”

“I would have expected you to apologise.”

“It isn’t as if it’s my fault and sympathy isn’t going to fix anything, so I didn’t think you would want me to.”

“And you would be correct. Which is even more curious.”

“Come stay with me.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Or I’ll come stay at yours. If you want to get out of here, I mean. I’m not busy, I don’t start the Auror program until after Christmas.”

“You want to… care for me?”

“I want to enable you to recover somewhere you are more comfortable. I will only help you when absolutely necessary—I promise not to fuss.”

“I suppose that would be agreeable, if you are quite certain.”

*~*~*

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“If you can cast your mind back as far as two weeks, Potter, I think you’ll find you promised not to mither me.”

“And I think you’ll find there was a clause on that promise. And as you are _not_ doing as the Healer ordered, I am freed from my obligation to keep that promise. So shut up, and get back into bed.”

“I don’t _want_ to. I am a grown man, I am capable of making my own decisions.”

“You sound like a grumpy toddler and you’re making bloody ridiculous decisions. Back into bed before I make you. I’m not kidding.”

“Fine. I do think it would be beneficial to get out of bed, however. My muscles are weakening, my joints ache…”

“Why didn’t you say so sooner? Lay back.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m good with massage. Now, lay back.”

“I’m not sure this is wise.”

“Just let me… How’s that?”

“That does feel rather good actually. Yes, my ankle. Concentrate on the joints, that’s it.”

“...”

“Uh… Potter…”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“You said concentrate on the joints. This is a joint. Hip-joint.”

“Well, yes, but—I mean, you’re rather close…”

“Oh! Sorry, am I making you feel uncomfortable?”

“That would be one word for it.”

“Do you… want me to stop?”

“Wouldn’t you rather stop, now that you know the effect you have on me? Wouldn’t you rather I leave?”

“Of cour—”

“I will owl St Mungo’s immediately and arrange for a Mediwizard to visit at my own house, if you would be able to—”

“Of _course not_ , is what I was trying to say.”

“You’re an attractive young man, the last thing you need is to be stuck caring for a short-tempered, old—”

“Oh, shut up!”

“...”

“...”

“You… kissed me.”

“Oh, you noticed?”

“That was…”

“Yeah?”

“Unexpected.”

“Oh…”

“But also very pleasant.”

“I thought so, too. Can I do it again?”

“If you must.”

“Oh, I must…”

*~*~*

“Are you sure about this, Harry?”

“For the last time… Does this erection look uncertain, to you?”

“Quite the opposite.”

“Well, then.”

“It has... been a while.”

“So?”

“I’m not a young man.”

“Your point is?”

“... I’m not entirely sure.”

“It’s okay to be nervous, Severus. It shows this is important to you.

“No, it is you who are important to me.”

“Well that’s good, because I’m rather fond of you too. Now, come here and kiss me.”

“Gladly.”

“...”

“...”

“And finish what you started.”

“Are you—”

“Severus, if you dare ask me if I’m sure again, I swear—”

“Are you comfortable on your back or would you prefer another position?”

“I’m comfortable. I want to see you.”

“Perhaps, for our first time, a position where you have more control over proceedings would be wiser.”

“I trust you.”

“I am glad to hear it, but I do not yet know your body in this way. I do not know what works for you.”

“Well you’ve been doing a fine job of figuring it out as we go up until now.”

“This is different. I—I could hurt you.”

“Look, it’s not like I’m a vir—aver… adverse to finding a solution. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“...”

“How about I just tell you?”

“Tell me?”

“Like… ‘Yes, like that, harder, YES! _Fuck_ , yes… Faster, oh, _please_...’ Think that could work?”

“... Ahem… Well… Uh...”

“Stop overthinking and fuck me.”

“With pleasure.”

“That’s the ide—AH!”

_Fin_


End file.
